Forgetting and Forgivingg
by FlyAwayToNeverland
Summary: Wendy Darling has finally convinced herself that the last adventure she ever had was no more than a beautiful dream. Peter Pan has not forgotten about his Wendy Lady at all, and he is finally ready to see her. He can now offer her the life she's always wanted. The only problem separating them now is Wendy's memory.
1. Chapter 1

She strolled down the streets of Paris, her brown leather school bag bouncing on her back, and her ponytail bobbed up and down.

Her two/sixth of best friends behind her talking about _Café de Aurore _in the corner.

"Cécile, the creamy buns are simply _stupéfiant_! Don't be an _imbécile_." Sébastien argued with Cécile who only rolled her eyes.

"Wendy, isn't Sébastien the biggest idiot you've ever met?" She smirked and walked faster to walk next to Wendy. Wendy chuckled and nodded.

"The biggest." Wendy grinned and linked arms with Cécile, letting Sébastien cower in the back.

"_Je vous déteste deux_. Of course, leave me in the back." Sébastien teased and the girls giggled.

They reached _Café de Aurore _and they saw their friends waving them over. Wendy lighted up and smiled wider as she saw the rest of her friends. The sun was still high and the shop was semi empty, only a few other teens in the shop. Wendy sat between René and Colette. Her cup of coffee with a creamy bun sitting there perfectly, waiting for her.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled at René who just nodded in return.

"So you guys are going to _Madam Bonnet's Masquerade _tonight, right?" Colette asked as she mixed the sugar with her coffee. Her delicate fingers holding the spoon ever so gently.

"Are you stupid? Of course we are!" Florence laughed shoving a small piece of her chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Don't be so rude, Flo." Cécile elbowed Florence who just giggled.

"Do you guys have dates?" Henri asked and smirked as his hand went over Colette's shoulders. She blushed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Wendy and I were going together." René grinned and looked at Wendy who just smiled at him.

She pushed back the loose strand of hair behind her ear and said, "René told me that if I went with him, he'd buy me candy once a week for a month."

"Wendy Angela Moira Darling! You weren't supposed to tell them that." He teased and threw his head back.

"I knew she'd only go with him through bribery." Henri took out a cigarette pack and a lighter from his vests' pocket.

"Oh shut up, you git." René grabbed a cigarette from the pack and Henri lit it for him.

"I thought Madam Guillory took away your cigarettes." Sébastien too grabbed a cigarette and lit it himself.

"Bought a new pack." He smirked and inhaled.

"Guillory would surely kill you if she ever saw you smoking." Wendy said before she bit her creamy bun.

René laughed and shook his head, "She thinks I'm sexy, Wendy. She'd do no such thing."

"Oh you're so full of yourself." Colette taunted and the door of the shop swung open and all the girls stared at the beauty before them that entered the room.

A very tall boy with curly blonde hair and tropical skin followed behind a small old woman. The handsome boy scanned the coffee shop and his eyes locked with Wendy's.

Her breath caught in her throat as his beautiful midnight blue eyes stared back at her.

Wendy quickly looked away and they all turned back to their table. Florence whistled and looked at Wendy, a smirk playing at her thin lips,

"Did you guys see how handsome that boy is? And boy, did you see how he looked at our Wendy?"

"You surely must know him, Wendy! Is there a secret affair you had back in London?" Cécile asked suddenly very interested. Everyone's attention turned to Wendy who only blushed.

Wendy was the quiet one of the group, always listening and watching, hardly speaking. Her beauty always made her stand out though, but not enough to get the whole table's attention.

"I wish I had a secret affair, would've made life a tad more interesting. I've never seen him in my life. Though I sincerely wish I would've." Wendy winked at them and took a sip from her coffee, licking her lips.

"Wendy Darling, you're such a bad liar! Look at how he looks at you! _Oh mon dieu_! He is so devilishly handsome!" Colette squealed sneaking a glance at the boy who was with his what seemed to be mother or grandmother.

"You guys act as if he's a god from Olympus." Sébastien rolled his eyes and looked back at the handsome stranger. He was too busy helping his mother/grandmother to look at them again.

"I actually don't doubt it." Wendy looked up to see the boy's back to her.

"Don't make me jealous, Wendy." René said sarcastically as he took a drag from the cigarette.

"Quit making googly eyes at him my _amour_." Henri frowned as he looked at Colette who couldn't quit sneaking glances.

"Oh relax, I'm yours, Henri." She did that adorable smile at him and he kissed her forehead. Wendy rolled her eyes, but laughed softly.

Her laugh caused the boy at the counter to turn back and look at her. Everyone once again turned to study the boy who was studying the girl.

He looked at her, gave her a sweet and simple smile, and waved.

"You totally know him, you _menteur_." Florence playfully glared at Wendy and the rest of the girls giggled.

Wendy blushed and shook her head. She tore her gaze from him and turned to face Cécile.

The brunette lowered her voice and said, while playing with the fancy white napkin that only held a few crumbs, " Cécile, is he still looking?"

"I don't know!" She cried which earned her a glare from Wendy.

"Can you be any louder, _crétin_?" Wendy said and a chuckle escaped from René .

"He isn't looking, don't worry." René assured.

The old woman received a brown paper bag with three baguettes poking out. The boy with the tropical skin grabbed the bag from her hands and held her small hand. He gave one last glance at the gang before he left. The door ringing a bell as it closed.

"Does he go to Notre Dame Boarding School or to that school out of Paris?" Colette asked as she folded the napkin in laugh.

"Notre Dame, we saw him in the building in the morning." Henri crushed the cigarette and left it on the table, earning a disapproving look from one of the employees.

"_C'est dégoûtant, je pensais que Notre-Dame était censé montrer aux enfants comment se comporter_." The middle aged woman scolded and grabbed the cigarette from the table.

Henri gave a smothered laugh and nodded, saying back sarcastically, "_Nos plus sincères excuses, il ne se produisent pas." _

Colette elbowed Henry and he shrugged.

The woman fixed her messy bun, while glaring at Henri, and stalked off.

"The lady charmer, the babe magnet, the man of the ladies. Those names my friends, are what Henri Agnés is." Sebastién smirked and stuck his hand out at Wendy. Wendy ripped off a piece of her creamy bun and placed it in his hand. He wasted no time in stuffing it into his mouth.

With a full mouth he obnoxiously said, "This is the _meilleur, et le plus délicieux_ bun I've ever had."

"You guys know what's _délicieux_?" Cécile twirled her almost white blonde hair round and round, biting her lip.

"If you say that goddamn stranger that stepped in a while ago, I'm going to shoot myself." Sebastién replied rather irritated and drank from Florence's coffee.

"You, Sebastién are just jealous of that handsome-"

"I am not jealous!"

"Are too!"

"Sebastién is not a very jealous person." Sebastién stuck his tongue out and took a long drag at the cigarette.

"You reek of tobacco. And please do not talk in third person, that's sad!" Cécile and Sebastién argued back and forth with the rest of the gang taking sides.

Wendy looked at her wrist and saw there were only 4 hours left 'til the masquerade started.

"Ladies, I best believe we must go. 'Tis getting late." She tapped at her watch and the girls grabbed their school bags from the ground. Wendy grabbed the bag from the back of the chair and kissed René in the cheek. She hugged goodbye the rest of the guys along with the girls.

"Your British accent is absolutely adorable, Wendy Darling." René laughed softly and waved goodbye at her.

"I know it is." She grinned and waved goodbye, leaving the coffee shop last.

* * *

Wendy looked simply beautiful. She wore a long, slim and pale pink dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was sleeveless. Her long light brown hair that was always held up by a ponytail or a braid was let down in soft curls that cascaded down her back. She picked out the beautiful pink pearl necklace from her jewelry box along with the earrings. Her cheeks were rosy and warm, and her eyes a lavishing look to them.

"Did your mum just send you that dress?" asked Cécile as she fixed her blonde side braid.

"Yeah, why?"

"Never seen it before. Hey, can I borrow your blue ribbon?"Cécile was already searching the brown wooden jewelry box.

"Yeah, sure. _Oh mon dieu_, my mum didn't send me a mask for the masquerade!" Wendy searched her closet, looking frantically.

Just as she was searching, Miss Adams came barged in with two medium boxes covered in a yellow paper. One had _Wendy _written over it and the other _Colette_.

"Last minute packages." She smiled and left them on Florence's small trunk.

Cécile grabbed my package and threw it at Wendy, "Cross your fingers it's your mask."

Wendy quickly ripped up the paper and opened up the box, and inside was a single flower with a mask.

No note or anything. Only a red rose with the thorns cut off and a white beautiful mask with a pink ribbon hanging off.

"How did that flower survive that long trip?"

And Wendy shrugged her shoulders, but still smiled holding the rose ever so delicately.

Colette and Florence entered the room and Colette held two masks in her hand.

"Hey Wendy, I accidently got your mask. Here it is." And she threw her the mask that was instead of white a pale pink with white jewels and white feathers on top.

"If that's my mask, whom's is this?" Wendy showed the girls the mask and they shrugged.

Florence snatched it from her hands and grinned, "Mind if I wear it? My mask is horrible, it's homemade. This is much better._ S'il vous plaît assez_, Wendy."

Flo pouted and Wendy let out a giggle and nodded.

"Put it on for me." Florence gave the mask to Wendy who placed it on her face and tied it on the back.

"How does it fit?" She asked, taking out some misplaced hair.

"Perfectly!" Wendy then put on her mask that Colette gave her.

"I'll tie it for you." Florence grinned and tied it exactly like Wendy.

Now Wendy and Florence were almost identical. Especially tonight. Usually in normal school days, they both always had their similar light hair in a ponytail. They shared the same type of figure and cheeks. Both same height and had a very high intelligence.

Of course there were some differences like Wendy had blue stormy eyes, while Flo had dark evergreen eyes. Wendy had poutier lips, whilst Flo had thinner lips. Their accents were different. One was British and the other was American.

Oh, but tonight, it seemed as if they were almost twins. Their hair both in locks and the masks covering their semi face gave made them all too much similar.

Only could you differentiate by the masks and dresses.

By luck.

A knock interrupted everyone's chattering and Wendy went to open the door. Sebastién held a bouquet of pink tulips.

"You girls change a hell time of long."

"No, silly."

"Excuse me?"

"The correct English is, 'you girls change a hell of a long time.'"

"Thank you, Wendy. You see my us French people prefer I don't know, French." He said sarcastically and looked over at the girls behind Wendy who were laughing softly.

"Oh make fun all you want. Especially you, Flo. These flowers are going to the trash."

"Oh shut up." She giggled and all the girls came out of the room to see the other two boys.

"Beautiful as always, my little English _amoureux." _René gave her a silver box with nothing showing what it could be.

She began to shake it, but René grabbed it from her hands. He then scolded her jokingly, "Wendy Darling, ever heard of something called manners?"

"As if you know any better." Wendy teased and they walked along each other with the constant joking and calling each other _imbécile_ or _crétin. _

Cécile walked in front of all her friends, being the only one without date.

"Wendy Darling is a date stealer." She joked and winked at her.

"Oh you can have my best friend. He's just a cover."

René glared at her and pushed her slightly.

"Love you too, best friend." She stuck out her tongue and he did too.

They reached the masquerade party's golden grand doors with a woman and man outside chatting.

"Madam Bonnet, so _si belle!_" Colette said as she held on to Henri's arm.

"You ladies all look so beautiful, and awe these little trouble makers do know after all how to clean up." Madam Bonnet taunted and hugged each of her students.

"That's offence, Madam Bonnet." Henri faked hurt and the older woman let out a warm laugh which was very contagious.

The woman turned to speak to the announcer man that was fixing his black bowtie.

"First is Sebastién Buckley and Florence Brown. Then, Henri Agnés and Colette Aubel. René de Quincey and Wendy Darling."

"Don't forget me, Madam!" Cécile cried out.

"Of course, and lastly Miss Cécile St-Pierre." She winked at her and the man repeated over all the names silently. He nodded and cleared his throat. He knocked on the golden doors and they swung open.

The skinny and puny man cleared his throat and then loudly announced, "Introducing Mister Sebastién Buckley and Florence Brown." The crowd clapped.

Then went the other two.

Next it was Wendy's and René's turn.

"Miss Wendy Darling and Mister René de Quincey." Another round of applause.

They descended down the long step of stairs gracefully, their smiles never leaving their face and their heads up high. Just like a well educated person should do.

He whispered so quietly, "It'd be a shame if you fell."

She giggled and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I hate you, dork."

"I love you, bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"You're so obnoxious!" She cried as they finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"That was a long flight of stairs, I almost got dehydrated. I'm going to go get a drink and dance with Cindy who keeps looking at me." He winked at her and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Save me a last dance, see you later, Darling." He walked off leaving Wendy by herself. Cécile quickly walked down the stairs, almost tripping.

Her face was tomato red and she clutched onto Wendy's shoulder.

"I almost died of embarrassment out there! _Tuez-moi maintenant_!" She groaned and began to fan herself.

Florence walked over to the two girls with an annoyed and irritated expression, "Sebastién ditched me for Cindy."

"Same here, princess." Wendy sarcastically said, crossing her arms.

"Cindy too?"

She nodded and quickly Cécile shook both of the girls.

"Guys, handsome stranger's here and he's looking at us!"

* * *

Hey everybody! New story, sincerely hope you like it! Please review, favorite and follow. This takes place in Paris, France thus they will be speaking French. Forgive me if some of the words are incorrect, I'm using Google Translate lol. Also, sorry if there are any errors in grammar or spelling. I was in quite a hurry to put this up. Thanks for reading and here is a little translator:

_Tuez-moi maintenant. =_ kill me now.

_stupéfiant_ = amazing

_imbécile_ = idiot

_Je vous déteste deux = _I hate you two

_menteur _= liar

_crétin _= moron

_C'est dégoûtant, je pensais que Notre-Dame était censé montrer aux enfants comment se AUbcomporter =_ That is disgusting, I thought Notre Dame was supposed to show children how to behave themselves.

_Nos plus sincères excuses, il ne se produisent pas. = _Our deepest apologies, it won't happen again.

_meilleur,et le plus délicieux = _best and most delicious

_délicieux = _delicious

_Oh mon dieu =_ Oh my god

_S'il vous plaît assez = _Pretty please

Don't forget to leave a review, love you all! x x ( if you haven't seen my previous story it's here: King of Neverland; )


	2. Chapter 2

Being nervous is as normal as sleeping. Nervous was not something Wendy was regular with. Although quiet, she didn't really get nervous. Not even once she stepped into the train to France or when she walked into a room full of French girls who only stared at her.

The boy with wavy golden hair was stopped by Miss Guillory. Miss Guillory was what someone would call in English, a cougar. Not the cougar animal that was fast and cunning in the wild, but the older woman who preyed on young boys. She wasn't very old in reality. Perhaps on how you see it. She was only 21 and hitting on 16 and 17 year old boys. And it wasn't like she was an ugly cougar, oh no. Not at all, the extreme opposite. She was beautiful and had a young, fresh face. She had ruby red, luscious, straight hair that fell on her shoulders, but was always in a bun. Her hazel eyes lured in anybody who stared into them. She was curvy in the desired places and her skin was as soft and smooth as a baby's bottom.

Boys didn't really mind if she flirted with them, despite being a new teacher on campus.

"There goes that animal, preying on our devilishly_ beau garçon._" Florence twisted her brown chestnut hair, glaring intensely at Miss Océane Guillory's back. Her long ruby red dress opening in the back to reveal her creamy skin made Florence all the more angry.

"She likes my Henri!" Colette wailed, biting her nail anxiously.

"Guillory just needs love like the rest of us, maybe that beach boy will be the one." Cécile reasoned putting her hand reassuringly on Colette who just nodded numbly.

"But he's too _parfait _for her!" Florence fumed, crossing her arms in clear irritation.

"Why are you so angry?" Wendy asked, glancing over at Miss Guillory who was leading the tropical skinned boy towards the table with desserts and snacks.

"Because I wanted to talk to that beautiful stranger!" The American girl retorted.

A spark of jealousy hit Wendy like lightning, out of nowhere. She convinced herself it wasn't jealousy, just irritation of her rambles.

"Well then, go talk to him, no one is stopping you." Cécile stepped in, and with her finger pointed over at him who was still talking to the red head.

"_Vous allez voir tous_!" She smirked and walked off confidently.

"Are all Americans like that?" Colette stared, watching the other girl flaunt.

"Don't be stereotypical." Cécile scolded, but then smiled at both of the girls.

"Why are you smiling so big?" Wendy asked confused and Colette seemed to have caught on and smiled too.

"We must talk! Come on, let's go sit down." Cécile grabbed Wendy's hand and led her to an empty table with 8 seats all open.

Wendy sat in the middle of the two girls who only shared smirks.

"Spill!" Wendy urged them, anxiously waiting to know what they were holding back from her.

"René wants to ask you out!" Cécile could not contain the enthusiasm and giggled as she spilled the secret.

"No!"

"No?" Simultaneously Wendy's friends stared at her as if she was insane.

"No! That's not okay! He's my best friend, I possibly couldn't."

"Are you serious? _Oh non, il va sûrement être écrasé_." Colette frowned and Cécile nodded in agreement.

"I feel terrible. I thought he liked that Italian girl, Cindy Bello!" Wendy cried in defense and the other two girls laughed at how obvlious she was.

"Maybe, but he's just doing it to make you jealous. He's so cocky, though!"

"Why is that?"

"I don't think so, Colette. I think he was just in denial." Cécile corrected.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"René thought that you and André only dated to make him jealous!"

"I dated André because he was a Spanish beauty! Just kidding, I just really liked him." Wendy chuckled.

"Well whatever, he still likes you."

"When is André even coming back from Spain?"

"He was supposed to come in time for the-"

The announcer cut off Wendy and in a loud, deep voice introduced a boy, "Mister André Felix and Liliana De Mairé."

The girls clapped and Wendy just grinned at how ironic the moment was.

"Well he did come."

"Is he going out with Lily?" Colette pounced on Wendy who only responded in a shrug and said in response,

"Liliana likes Sébastien."

"So confusing." Cécile stated sighing and Wendy along with Colette nodded in agreement. The young couple carefully and delicately cascaded down the stairs. André noticeably was bored and Liliana shared the same emotion.

"I'm going to go say hello to André." Wendy said as she got up from the chair and began to make way towards the couple. André spotted her from miles away, and his expression lightened up.

"Wendy! How lovely it is to see you once more, _que hermosa te ves, como siempre_." He complimented her and she turned a crimson color. She muttered a 'thank you' as she hugged him.

"Nice to see you again, André. You look beautiful, Liliana." Wendy beamed at the other girl and she nodded.

"Have you seen Sébastien?" She asked, scanning all over the room.

"I last saw him talking to Cindy Bello." Wendy responded and the other girl nodded and excused herself.

"That girl is just using me." André retorted. He walked and talked slowly with her, observing and gazing at her every few seconds.

"And you're not using her?" Wendy needled André who let out a chuckle of defeat.

"To think you were on my side." He joked. He poured himself some punch into a crystal glass and handed it to Wendy.

She drank from it swiftly, and studied him as he poured another glass.

"You look different. What happened when you went back to Spain?" She blurted out and he glanced at her. He drank from his cup, keeping a stare with her at the same time.

"Nothing." His heavy stare made Wendy uncomfortable, and she cleared her throat.

"You're lying to me. What happened in Spain?" She asked again, her voice steady and hard.

"Nothing happened! _Por el amor de Dios, _Wendy nothing happened, so stop asking!" He snapped, annoyed and she glared at him.

"Fine." And she was about to walk off, setting down the glass cup on the table.

"Wendy," He pleaded, "I'm sorry."

She ignored him and walked away, back to Colette and Cécile plus Florence who recently joined them.

They all looked over at her, with thrilled smiles, well excluding Florence.

"Wendy get your -"

Someone tall stepped in front of her, and she bumped into their chest.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, recollecting herself from that small bump.

"Mistakes happen." René bantered, grinning.

"Yeah, okay. If you'll excuse-"

"Let's go dance, slow songs are always the best, are they not?"

"Yeah, not with you. You always joke around and don't let me listen."

He was hurt for a second, but let out a phony laugh, "Come on, I owe you for ditching you."

"You didn't ditch me."

"Come on, Wendy. Songs don't last _toujours ." _He begged.

"I'm not in the mood, René." And she walked off.

Cécile urged for her to come faster and thus Wendy walked faster, picking up the dress slightly.

"Sit, sit." She ordered.

"Why are you so happy, now?"

"Exactly what I thought." Florence hissed and Colette rolled her eyes.

"Handsome stranger's name is Peter."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Just go on."

"_Oh mon dieu, vous allez éclate de jolie_! So you know our cocky little Florence went up to him and all? Well, he just kept asking and asking and asking about you! He totally likes you, Wendy. He kept asking, 'how is she doing' or 'where is your friend's date?'_ Il veut probablement vous demander de danser_!" Cécile was glowing and beaming as she talked, and to be very honest, Wendy wasn't very fazed.

"Oh, how lovely."

"She doesn't even like him! I should get him, then!" Florence snapped, irritated at how Wendy was being a brat. Flo only thought about how ungrateful she was being.

"Shut up, Flo. Hey, Wendy, what's wrong?" Colette asked worried.

"Nothing, I just need some wine." Wendy sighed.

"Was it André and Liliana?"

Wendy let out a mockery laugh, "Not everything is about a boy, Colette!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, my stomach's just hurting. I feel like I'm going to hurl."

"Perhaps it is because you have not ate at all. Here I'll call here someone."

She lifted her hand and immediately a man with a white vest and a silver tray came over.

"_Bonjour, je suis très faim. Puis-je s'il vous plaît avoir une portion d'un petit jeu avec un peu de salade? S'il vous plaît assurez le jeu n'est pas trop cuit et trop salé._" She ordered and the man nodded.

He proceeded to ask, "_Est-ce tout_?"

"Yes, thank you."

He left and Colette looked at Wendy who was clutching her stomach.

"I need fresh air, excuse me."

"Don't take too long! The food will be here in no time."

Wendy stood up and began to make her way through the round tables full of her classmates and teachers. She jogged up the stairs and went over to an empty balcony on the floor. She went out and closed the French glass doors. The balcony was on the 4th floor, not looking down on much. The view though, was actually very lovely.

Notre Dame Boarding School for Young Women and Men was miles away from Paris, on the outskirts. It was surrounded by pure dark green, and tall trees. To get to Paris, you had to take a bus that the school provided. That was about a 30 minute ride. The bus came on Friday after school, Saturday afternoon, and Sunday afternoon. Notre Dame wasn't bad to be very honest. It was peaceful and quiet. Like tonight. The dark blanket of the night covered the horizon and lots of stars twinkled. Particularly, the second star on the right shone very bright. Wendy always wondered about stars.

In school, it said stars were hot round balls of fire, but from here they looked like a light shining and dancing. Some stars were dim and others illuminated the sky more. Wendy always favored the second star to the right. It was partially because of what her mother read to her before she went to sleep. Every night in the nursery in her big and cosy house on corner of the street in Bloomsbury, London, she was read several fairy tales like Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella. John, Michael, and Wendy always favored Peter Pan. The thought of never growing up enchanted all the Darling children greatly. Things changed though, and she was shipped off to a small boarding school that was an hour away from London.

Everything really was a blur. That boarding school seemed more like an institute or prison than a school. She doesn't remember much, but then she was shipped to Notre Dame once she turned 14. She's been living there since.

Sometimes, when the girls are out visiting their family or asleep, she likes to read one of the books she packed. Not Jane Eyre or The Secret Garden, but Peter Pan. She always found something new in the words. For some odd reason, the book would have notes or underlined words or even corrections and she'd love to spend that time to try to decipher them out.

The wind was cool and she loved the feel of it against her bare skin . She closed her eyes and felt the nice breeze. The door opened and the curtains flew out. She immediately opened her eyes and grabbed onto the railing.

The handsome boy from before cleared his throat and scratched his head nervously and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"A tad too late for that, don't you think?" She sighed in relief and continued to look out.

He closed the glass doors and stood next to her. He looked out, glancing at her every now and then.

"I think this balcony is taken." She pushed the mask up her nose and didn't even stare at him.

"I'd like to be in your company."

"Well, I don't really know you. Hey, considering this is a masquerade and all, where is your mask?"

"Well, considering I just came a day ago, I wasn't well prepared."

"Oh."

"So what are you doing out here, by yourself?"

"My stomach hurts and my head is spinning. Needed some peace out here."

"Is that just an excuse?"

"Partially."

He let out an amused laugh and nodded.

"Is that so? Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do, really."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Peter, of course." He grinned looking at her if she was just making it up.

"Well, I'm Wendy."

"I know who you are."

Wendy looked at him, studying him.

"How? Are you stalking me? Did my mother sent you, because-"

"Oh no, Wendy. I'm here on behalf of myself and for you of course."

She looked at him as if he grew a second head and walked a step backward. She clutched the railing and he mentally slapped himself.

"I'm sorry, Wendy Lady. That came out horribly wrong. I'm here to make things better between us."

"What are you talking about! I just met you! There's no us!" She cried angrily.

"Wendy, you can stop pretending now, no one's here!" He cried in defense, trying to reach out for her.

"Don't touch me! You're insane!" She snapped and walked over to the glass, rattling the door, it was locked.

"Wendy, what are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about!"

"Wendy, I promised I'd come back and I'm here to take you back. Remember me, Peter Pan?"

She began to laugh hysterically which scared him.

"You are insane! Oh my god, let me out of here!" She began to crazily pound on the door, screaming like a mad woman.

"Wendy, calm down." He tried to reach for her, but she screamed even louder. Finally, the door swung open and Cécile plus René stood there.

"What's wrong?" René shouted and Wendy ran into his arms, embraced him and hugged him so hard.

She kissed his cheek and muttered over and over again a 'thank you.' Peter stood there, and of course Cécile and René expected the worst.

"D-did you hurt my Wendy?"

"No, I didn't!" Peter said in defense, stepping inside.

"Wendy, what happened?" Cécile asked looking at her. Wendy removed the mask and threw it to the ground.

Peter's breath caught in his throat once he looked at how beautiful she really was.

"I got scared."

"Of what?"

"Of how the door was locked. I didn't want to freeze to death." She lied as if nothing had happened, and Peter looked at her in disbelief. He no longer knew what was happening.

"What were you doing outside with him?" René carefully questioned, looking back the two of them.

"I wanted to talk to her alone and privately." Peter confidently spoke and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"About?" René's jaw tightened and the glare he was giving Peter could definitely kill.

"Now that is none of your concern." Wendy grinned and crossed her arms.

"Let me walk, Wendy out. Back to the masquerade." Peter butted in, but Wendy shook her head. She shot a slick and mean look, looking at him with anger and even fear.

He hated that look she was giving him. He didn't knew what he did wrong. How she went from crazy, mad woman to a lying and deceiving woman. He didn't know why she was afraid of him, and specifically he didn't know why she was pretending to not know who he was.

She had to know who he was!

"It's alright, we've talked enough." Her voice was not at all confident or steady, but no one questioned it. He nodded and walked out.

How confusing she was.

René and Cécile gave each other worried looks, but walked her back to the masquerade. They all went back to where everyone was currently dancing. No one was sitting down, but Peter and the teachers.

"I'm going to go eat something, while you all dance." Cécile excused herself and walked back to where she sat.

"You said I could have a dance." René wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed. Truthfully, she was still frightened, but wanted to forget it. At least, for now.

"And you are going to. Lead the way." She smiled and he took her hand.

He lead her to an empty spot and he danced with her gracefully and skillfully. All that ballroom dancing had payed off. They talked about everything that was actually nothing. Just about how the masquerade was and how René had talked to Cindy.

Everything was funny, they were just joking, but René couldn't contain what he had to say, thus he said it.

"_Je suis profondément en amour avec vous, Wendy. Je suis tombé assez difficile pour vous, et je l'aime chaque moment_."

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I need to say that this is NOT a sequel for King of Neverland. NOT A SEQUEL FOR KING OF NEVERLAND. I just wanted to clear that up :) . Please do follow, favorite, and review. Excuse me for any errors either in spelling, grammar, and in the French spoken above. Please do enjoy this chapter. I did not only include French, but Spanish for André. He is from Spain and thus speaks Spanish. Here are the translations and love you all x x, thanks for the reviews! :

_parfait = _perfect

_beau garçon = _handsome boy

_Vous allez voir tous = _You'll all see

_Oh non, il va sûrement être écrasé = _Oh no, he'll surely be crushed

_que hermosa te ves, como siempre ( __**spanish, not french) =**_ You look beautiful, like always

_Por el amor de Dios (__** spanish, not french) **_= For God's sake

_toujours =_ forever

_Vous allez éclater de joie = _You're going to burst with joy

_Il veut probablement vous demander de danser =_ He probably wants to ask you to dance

_Bonjour, je suis très faim. Puis-je s'il vous plaît avoir une portion d'un petit jeu avec un peu de salade? S'il vous plaît assurez le jeu n'est pas trop cuit et trop salé = _Hello, I'm very hungry. Can I please have a small portion of a game with a little salad? Please make sure the game is not overcooked and too salty.

_Est-ce tout = _Is that all

_Je suis profondément en amour avec vous, Wendy. Je suis tombé assez difficile pour vous, et je l'aime chaque moment = _I am deeply in love with you, Wendy. I have fallen quite hard for you, and I love every moment of it.

Much love everyone x x :)


End file.
